Please Be Mine
by flywithmengdw
Summary: Zoe Wallace is the fashion designer for the band Jonas. She's also the best friend of Kevin Lucas. What will he do when her relationship gets stormy? Kevin/Zoe; Nick/Niki; Joe is single. 1-shot might turn into 2-shot . Reviews Love & hugs! :


**Please Be Mine**

Disclaimer: Yeah, everyone should know by now that I don't own anything. We all know that The Jonas Brothers own "Please Be Mine". Um..I own the name that I gave my girl character(my dad wanted to name me Zoe Appleby Wallace after a family member!) and I own the character of the boyfriend and the Chem partner. That's about it. Reviews are loved and much appreciated. Love ya'll! :)

The school day started like every other morning. I was just Zoe Wallace, the fashion designer for the band Jonas that the three Lucas brothers(Kevin, Joe, and Nick) were in. I also happened to be Kevin's best friend, having known him since we were about 3 years old. Okay, enough about the friendship with the boys from the band Jonas.

Here's a little bit more about me. As I mentioned earlier, my name is Zoe Wallace. I'm a junior at Horace Mantis Academy, and I'm dating a pretty great guy. My best friend/sister is Niki, and she's dating a pretty great guy, too. Niki's dating Nick Lucas. Hehe...Nick and Niki! I think it's the cutest thing ever! She's kinda convinced that I have some sort of crush on Kevin Lucas...but I don't, do I?

So, the school day started like every other morning at Horace Mantis. We had our morning locker-side chat with the Lucas brothers where we discussed the next photo shoot and wardrobe. As soon as I pulled out the book for my newest ideas on outfits, I was interrupted by my boyfriend Timothy. "Hey, Zoe." I heard him say. "Hey, Tim." I said back. As I handed my sketch book to Niki, I tried to give Timothy a hug, but he refused me. "Um...listen, babe." he said, as he grabbed my hands. "Huh? What's wrong?" I asked that something was totally wrong. "I have to cancel our dinner date for tonight. I'm having a mandatory study session with my lab partner Erica for our Chem test tomorrow." he said, no look of sadness or regret in his eyes. "Oh, okay. Um...I guess we can reschedule, then." I said, my eyes filling with tears. "Yeah. That works. I guess I'll see you later." he said as he dropped my hands and left in a hurry. "Yeah. Bye." I said in a whisper. As I turned back around to face the group and pick up on our photo shoot convo, the bell rang for 1st period.

As Kevin and I walked to our 1st period, we were talking about his outfit for the shoot, but then he changed the subject, "So, I saw some tears in your eyes. Is everything alright?" "Yeah. I was just a little upset, that's all." I admitted. I had a really difficult time lying to Kevin, but I think he would be able to tell. "Yeah...no. Those tears were definitely for more than just being upset. I think I know you a little too well for that." he said, he could definitely tell that something was up with me, and I bet he would get to the bottom of it. "Kevin, sweetheart. I really think it's a curse that you know me too well." I said, trying to joke around and forcing a smile. "That's really not funny. I know you're trying to be cutesy and dodge the subject, but it's not going to work. This isn't the first time that the jerks pulled something like this, and it probably won't be the last." he said. As we got to our 1st period, we saw the note on the door. The note read: _Miss Harper's 1__st__ through 4__th__ period classes are canceled. Report to cafeteria for study hall, please! _

As Kevin and I talked about our options, he kept looking at me with that look of concern. We decided that we would go to the atrium and just talk. When we got to the atrium, I remembered that I needed to go run off some copies of my English presentation. I gave Kevin a quick hug and promised that I'd be back from the media center in a few minutes. As I walked to the media center, my thoughts went back over the events from the beginning of the morning. As I thought more about it, I realized that Kevin was right about a couple of things. ~~ didn't look sad or regretful when he broke our date; 2. This definitely wasn't the first time that Timothy's broken a date.~~ Kevin didn't say this, but I wondered why Timothy was having a "mandatory" study session with his Chem partner? The more I thought about it, the more tears I cried. After I made my copies and started walking back to the atrium, I couldn't stop myself from crying. *Great!* I thought to myself. Kevin's going to definitely see right through this smile when I walk back through the door.

As I reached the atrium and walked inside, I was right. Kevin ran over to me and pulled me into a hug. "Cry it out." he said as he hugged me. As we walked over to the bench, I dropped my bag and just collapsed over my knees crying. "Look, Zoe. It's not you..it's _him_." Kevin said, as he pulled the hair away from my face. As he pulled the hair away, I looked up at him and tried to smile, but the tears kept falling. "If it's not me, then what is it?" I asked, worried about the answer I would get in return. "He, _Timothy_, isn't the right guy for you. The right guy is closer than you realize." was the only response I got from Kevin. I couldn't respond back. The tears wouldn't allow me to speak. Kevin sat there and just hugged me. We sat in the atrium until the end of our 2nd period study hall. As the bell rang for 3rd period, we walked in silence. I just couldn't talk. I was too afraid that I would cry again. As I walked into 3rd period I was hugged by Niki. As the Economics lecture began, I saw the note that she shoved over to me.

_Hey girlie. Don't worry about that loser...he's not right for you._

_3 Me(the world's best baby sis!) _

We sat the rest of the class period in silence. In fact, the rest of the day went past in a blur.

As we drove to the stadium for the concert, Kevin tried to cheer me up, but nothing worked. After we got to the stadium, and Niki and I left the boys to check on some last minute stuff, we saw Timothy out of the corner of our eyes.

As we walked past him, he called to me, "Hey, babe! What are you doing here?" "NO! Don't go over to him!" Niki screamed at me, but I didn't listen. I rolled my eyes and walked over to him. "What am I doing here? What are you doing here?" I accused with all the sarcasm I could find without crying. "Well, I. I, um..." as he stuttered trying to figure out the latest lie to use, I saw the "Chem Partner" Erica walk out of the bathroom. "Hey, baby. Oh, hi, Zoe. What are you doing here?" she asked with every ounce of hate she could find. "Me. I don't have to give you a reason why, you slut!" I said as I glared at her. "OMG! You're...Cheating...On...My....Older....Sister!" Niki said as she ran over and slapped Timothy across the face. I stopped her before she could jump on Erica and tear her apart. "Is that true? Are you cheating on me?" I asked him while still glaring. "Well, um..." he stammered. "Just tell me!" I screamed. "Well, yeah. I am cheating on you." he said so calmly. "Why? How long?" I asked as tears filled my eyes.

I could feel Niki's arm around my shoulder for a calming effect. "Two and a half months!" Erica said proudly. "OMG! YOU ARE SUCH A..." I broke down and started to cry before I could finish my sentence. As I opened my mouth to speak again, Kevin spoke, "I thought you were. Is that why you've been breaking all the dates for the past 2 ½ months?" "I can't believe that you need this jerk to help you with your words. And...yes. That's exactly why I've been breaking the dates that we were supposed to have."

As I started to walk up to him, I felt Kevin's hand grab my waist. "Get your hand off of her! She's still my girlfriend." Timothy said as he glared at us. As I turned my head to look at Kevin, he nodded. I walked up to Timothy, and slapped him. "Really? I don't know why I didn't see it sooner. I can't believe I spent all those nights crying over the broken dates. I can't believe you would cheat on me with this slut!" I screamed. As I started to walk away, I turned my head back to Timothy's direction, "Oh, and it's over, loser. I can do so much better."

The concert started and was going great. The last song on the concert set came as a surprise to me. Kevin smiled at me and spoke, "Hey, everyone! I wrote this next song earlier today about my best friend." When Kevin looked at the curtain, Niki grabbed my hand and pulled me to the front of the stage as Nick grabbed a chair. "Thanks to our wonderful website and fan mail director, Niki for getting her big sis out here. Everyone, you know our Fashion Designer Zoe. She also happens to be the best friend that I wrote a song for earlier." Kevin said as he grabbed me by the hand and sat me in the chair. "This song is called 'Please Be Mine' and it's dedicated to Zoe." Kevin said as he smiled both at the crowd and then at me.

_They come and go but they don't know  
That you are my beautiful_

I try to come closer with you  
But they all say we won't make it through

But I'll be there forever  
You will see that it's better  
All our hopes and our dreams will come true  
I will not disappoint you  
I'll be right there for you 'til the end  
The end of time  
Please be mine

I'm in and out of love with you  
Trying to find if it's really true  
oh no no no no  
How can I prove my love  
If they all think I'm not good enough

But I'll be there forever  
You will see that it's better  
All our hopes and our dreams will come true  
I will not disappoint you  
I will be right there for you 'til the end  
The end of time  
Please be mine

I can't stop the rain from falling  
Can't stop my heart from calling you  
It's calling you  
I can't stop the rain from falling  
Can't stop my heart from calling you  
It's calling you  
I can't stop the rain from falling  
Can't stop my heart from calling you  
It's calling you

But I'll be there forever  
You will see that it's better  
_All our hopes and our dreams will come true  
I will not disappoint you  
I will be right there for you 'til the end  
The end of time  
Please be mine  
_

As the song ended, Kevin and the boys thanked the crowd for coming and gave some last comments. When the stadium was all cleared out and the clean-up started, I was still sitting in the chair. I had my face in my hands, and I was crying my eyes out.

Kevin came over, grabbed my hands, and pulled me out of the chair. As I lifted my face up to his, I smiled through the drying tears. "Thank you, Kevin. The song was beautiful." I said as more tears started to fall. "You're welcome. I wrote the song to tell you how I feel about you." he confessed as he smiled and wiped the tears away from my face. He pulled me into a hug as I smiled, "I know." "When did you have time to..." I stopped myself in mid-sentence as I realized when he had time to write this beautiful song."You wrote the song when I was in the media center this morning,didn't you?" I said. "Yes I did." he said as he grinned." he said as he pulled back from the hug to gaze into my eyes. "I love you. I always have, and when I said that the right guy was closer than you realized, I really meant it." "I know." I said as I smiled for what felt like the first time today. "I can't believe that I didn't realize it earlier. I don't know why I wasted so much time on him." I said as tears began to fall again. "Timothy's the past, and...." I was stopped in mid-sentence when Kevin kissed me. Our first kiss. "You're my future. I love you, and I always have." I said, tears now replaced with a smile. Kevin bent down and kissed me again.

As Kevin hugged me again, Niki and the boys came out from backstage. "Well?" Niki asked, "Did it work? Did the song work?" "Yes, Niki. The song definitely worked. I realized that I love Kevin, that I've always loved Kevin, and that he's where my future is." I said.

It was after the second kiss that I realized I would no longer have to waste time crying over a guy and all of the stupid lies that they told. I was finally with the one guy who would never lie to me, never cheat on me, and who would never make me cry; instead, he would make me smile, laugh, and love me. Yes...it was then that I also realized that I was in love with the guy I've known since I was 3. Yes, I was in love with Kevin Lucas, and I knew that he returned those feelings. From now on, I would be the happiest girl in the entire world.


End file.
